


More Trustworthy Than You

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Celeste is telling Gonta some pretty unbelievable things, but Kokichi's reputation as a liar gets in the way of him convincing him that she's lying.





	More Trustworthy Than You

“That’s a lie!” Kokichi narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, glaring at Celeste. 

“A lie? Heaven’s no. I speak only the truth,” Celeste countered with a cool smile, “Special mice are the ones who make my gowns, that is why I cannot give anyone the name of my tailor. The mice do not work for just anyone you know.” 

“Fascinating!” Gonta’s eyes widened, “Gonta wonder if bug friends would help Gonta make clothes!” 

“I wouldn’t know, dear,” Celeste shrugged, “I know only my woodland creature friend’s capabilities. The mice are phenomenal tailors. And the birds make very good hairdressers.” 

“Amazing! Gonta forest family never show Gonta this! Maybe wolves and bugs do not do these things?” Gonta listened with rapt attention. 

“Nooooooo, she’s lying!” Kokichi shook his head, frustrated that she was playing such utterly absurd lies so straightly. “She’s a liar!” 

“I don’t know why you are accusing me of such things,” Celeste frowned slightly, “Who would tell such an unbelievable lie? It is so unlikely, it must only be the truth.” 

“That make sense to Gonta,” he nodded, “Gonta not smart boy, but Gonta know, to lie you must make it sound convincing. But lying is not what gentleman do and Gonta is gentleman.” 

“Quite right, Gonta,” Celeste nodded her approval, “Ladies do not lie either, of course, whatever foolish children might believe.” 

Kokichi stomped his foot, screwing his face up in a pout, “No!!! It’s a lie!! It’s a lie!! Gonta, don’t listen to her!! Listen to me!!” 

“But Kokichi, you always telling Gonta that you are a liar,” he objected, “So aren’t you lying right now?” 

“Yes, we would be unwise to trust an admitted liar, wouldn’t we Gonta?” Celeste chuckled softly, a slightly sadistic smile curling at the edge of her lips. 

“No no no!” Kokichi fussed, “You cannnnn trust me because I tell you when I’m lying!! And I’d know when someone else was lying, so I know now!” 

“I’m sorry, darling,” Celeste arranged her face into a look of sympathy, “I’m simply more trustworthy than you. This is a good lesson about why you shouldn’t go around lying to your friends, is it not?” 

Kokichi gave up and wailed, crocodile tears gushing from his eyes and his mouth twisted into a screaming cry, “You’re sooooo meeeeeaaaaan!” 

Gonta looked at Celeste and shook his head sympathetically, “Poor Kokichi,” he reached out to pat him, “It’s alright. Gonta not mind Kokichi’s lies, just not believe Kokichi. Celeste says she tells the truth, so Gonta believe her.”


End file.
